peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaids/Rescuing Double D's Group, Pocahontas, and John Smith
(At the eastern part of Neverland, unaware of what happened with their other friends, Riku and Xion's groups, Satsuki, Paula, Yuki, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, and Genie watched from up a rocky cliff side and saw seven mermaids enjoying themselves below. The first mermaid is a. She is Princess Peach. The second mermaid is a. She is Princess Daisy. The third mermaid is a. She is Toon Princess Zelda. The fourth mermaid is a. She is Merida. The fifth mermaid is a. She is Ariel. The sixth mermaid is a. She is Esmeralda. And the last mermaid is a. She is Megara. As they watched the mermaids enjoying themselves, the girls in Riku's group watched in awe) Satsuki: Just imagine. Jasmine. Real live mermaids. Olette: So wonderful. Genie: Not too shabby for them. Paula: I'm glad you would say that. Riku: Would you like to meet them? Sora: Yeah, you wanna? Accompanying London group: We love to, guys. (Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and Tiff then went ahead to meet the mermaids first. As Link attracted the mermaids’ attention with his ocarina, the mermaids noticed and got excited) Bunny: It’s Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, along with Tiff! Mermaids: Hello, Ness, guys! (Ness, Link, Aryll, Kirby, and Tiff arrived and sat next to them) Ness: Hi, girls. Link: What’s up? Aryll: Long time, no see. Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! Holly: We’re so glad to see you. Ashlynn: Why did you stay away so long? Didn’t you miss me? Apple: Tell us one of your adventures. Meeshell: Something exciting and cool. Ness: Wanna hear about the time Link and I cut off Bob’s hand in order to save Aryll and Kirby and then threw the hand to the Gyarados, who also bit Cortex and Grit and nearly ate Dedede? Briar: I always liked that one. Cerise: Me too. Aryll: (To the mermaids) Well, what can I say? It’s always your favorite. (To Ness) Well, Ness. Go ahead and tell the story. (During the conversation, Ventus, Chirithy, and the girls carefully climbed down the cliff side and went on a huge rock, with Chirithy hanging onto Ventus. Ness starts telling the story) Ness: Well, there I was with my friends on Marooner’s Rock, surrounded by forty, or fifty pirates.... Paula: (Calling out) Oh, Ness, guys! (The mermaids suddenly noticed Ventus, Chirithy, and the girls upon hearing Paula and became curious) Cerise: (Curiously) Who are they? (Ness got confused at first) Ness: What? (Realizes) Oh, them? That’s Amy Rose, Paula, and Zelda. And the others with them are Ventus, Olette, Chirithy, and the Winx Club, consisiting Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla. Ventus: Everyone calls me Ven. (The mermaids became excited) Meeshell: They got girlfriends! (They swam up to Ventus, Chirithy, and the girls in eagerness) Holly: Yep. I knew it. The two younger girls have great beauty, nice eyes, and a strong will. Raven: They should make a great couple. Ness and Link: (Confused) Really? Meeshell: Yeah. If we want to see romance, we gotta set the mood. (The mermaids pulled out their instruments. On Apple’s description of each instrument, they began playing music) Apple: Percussion. Strings. Winds. And finally, words. (She begins singing) Apple: There you see them Sitting there across the way They don’t got a lot to say But there’s something about them And you don’t know why But you’re dying to try You ought to kiss the girls (The other mermaids join Apple in the singing) Mermaids: Yes, you want them Look at them you know you do It’s possible they want you too There is one way to ask them It don’t take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girls (Bunny turned to Aryll, Amy, Ventus, Olette, Chirithy, and the Winx Club for support) Bunny: Sing with us now. (Amy, Ventus, Olette, Chirithy, and the Winx Club, realizing what’s going on, sang along too while Kirby silently encouraged Ness and Link) Girls except Paula and Zelda: Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my Look at the boys, too shy They ain’t gonna kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain’t that sad Ain’t it a shame Raven: Too bad You’re gonna miss the girls (Realizing they’re right, Ness and Link turned to Paula and Zelda respectively) Ness: Care to dance, Paula? Link: May I have this dance, Zelda? (Paula and Zelda smiled and blushed a little. But regardless, they nodded a yes, took Ness and Link’s hands respectively, and started to float over the surface of the water and slowly dance) Paula: You two are great dancers. Ness: Thank you. Learned how from our fairy friends. Link: That’s part of class. Zelda: That’s beautiful. Paula: Impressive, guys. (They resume dancing as Aryll, Amy, Ventus, Chirithy, Olette, the Winx Club, and mermaids resume singing) Girls except Paula and Zelda: Now’s your moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boys, you better do it soon No time will be better They don’t say a word And they won’t say a word Until you kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girls La-la Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don’t stop now Don’t try to hide it how You gotta kiss the girls La-la Float along Listen to the song The song says kiss the girls Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girls (Ness and Paula and Link and Zelda slowly start to lean forward to kiss as everyone got excited) Girls except Paula and Zelda: You’ve got to Kiss the girls Why don’t you Kiss the girls You gotta Kiss the girls Go on and Kiss the girls (As the song ended, Ness and Link suddenly heard something from afar and they shushed and stopped everyone) Ness and Link: (Whispering) Quiet, everyone! (The others got confused) Holly: (Whispering) What’s wrong, guys? (After dropping Paula and Zelda off on a rock, Ness and Link flew over to another rock with a rock wall with a hole with Aryll and Kirby joining them and peeked through to see some rowboats rowing a pirate crew and some familiar prisoners across the water) Ness: (Whispering) Yep, it’s Bob, Cortex, and Dedede, alright. Mermaids: (Whispering in shock) Bob, Cortex, and Dedede?! Apple: (Whispering) What’re they doing here? Link: (Whispering) Don’t know yet. (Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby ushered the others to come over to where they are) Ness: (Whispering) Quickly! Link and Aryll: (Whispering) They’re gonna pass by! Kirby: (Whispering) Poyo! (The London group with them flew over to them and peeked too while the mermaids swam over to them. There they saw the rowboats carrying Bob, Cortex, Dedede, their crew, and a group of familiar captives who are tied up. Ness and his friends were shocked) Ness: (Whispering) They’ve captured our friends and Smurfette! Zelda: (Whispering) How cruel of them! (Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby took a closer look through the hole and saw where they’re heading to) Ness: (Whispering) Looks like they’re heading for the Black Castle. Raven: (Whispering) My guess is that they’re gonna leave her there to drown. (Ness turned to the mermaids in determination) Ness: (Whispering to the mermaids) Girls, go and get the Gyarados to help us in a Plan B moment. Bunny: (Whispering) Are you sure? Ness: (Whispering with a nod) Yes. Apple: (Whispering) But what about you guys? Ness: (Whispering) We’re gonna go and save Smurfette and our friends. Aryll: (Whispering in agreement) In the meantime. (Understanding, the mermaids nod in agreement and swam away to get the Gyarados. Ness then turned to the others) Ness: (Whispering) Come on! Let’s go see what they’re up to. Kirby: (Whispering in agreement) Poyo! (The group nods in agreement and they flew silently to the direction of the Black Castle to see what’s going on. In the Black Castle, the pirates arrived with their captives, who are both angry and concerned combined) Porky: What're you planning on doing to us? Bob: Like all surprise attacks, it must be done the right way. Cortex: Now, last chance; Where is Ness Pan's hideout? (The captives glared defiantly, despite being a little scared, refusing to talk. Getting the glares, the pirates smirked evilly and Bob and Cortex nods at them, then turned to the captives) Cortex: Very well. You dug that hole. Bob: Put them on the tide rock. Dedede: Are y'all sure drowning them will lure...? (The pirates glared at Dedede, making him change his question) Dedede: Our victory here? Escargoon: Especially since it's a trap? (Koala bonks Escargoon on the head. Later on top of the rock, the captives are then untied by the mates while the pirates cut down some skeletal corpses off the chained shackles dangling above the water, which is low for now. After shackling the captives' wrists, the mates asked the captives) N. Gin: Any last words? Pinstripe: Beg for your lives. (Then he begins to flirt with the female captives, much to their annoyance) Pinstripe: Or do you want to beg to me for survival? (Koala yanks him away in annoyance) Koala: (To Pinstripe) Enough, Romeo! (To the captives) Just beg now. (Porky answered bravely) Porky: (To the pirates) You barbaric pirates. My friends, family, and I are warriors. And brave warriors like us do not beg. (To the group) Right? Smurfette: Couldn't agree more. (A short pause, then....) Picky: (Begging) Please! Please! Please don't kill us! (Then the sissy captives, and even Porky, ends up begging as well, much to the serious captives and Smurfette's annoyance. Then a moment afterwards, they were gagged and then hung by the shackles in the water, about to be left to drown. Watching this with satisfaction, Bob and Cortex kept watch for Ness' group) Cortex: (Whispering) Come on, brats. Bob: (Whispering) Come fly to the rescue so we may shoot you. (Outside on the other side of the Black Castle on a cliffside, Ness' group landed there and after Link and Ness pulled extra swords out, they handed them to Paula, Zelda, and Olette) Ness: Can you fight with these? Link: I hope you can. Paula, Zelda, and Olette: Thankfully, yes. Ventus: They've been play-dueling since we were little. (Ventus then showed off his Keyblade, which he carries backwards) Ventus: Want a practice? (They nod. Then after a little quick duel training with Paula, Zelda, and Olette, they were ready to go to the rescue once Zelda cleverly knocked Link's sword out of his hands onto the ground, impressing him) Link: Touche. Zelda: Thank you. (After picking his sword up again, Link, along with Ness and Aryll got ready to go on ahead) Ness: On our signal, lure Bob and Cortex out with the biggest scream ever. Paula: Biggest scream? Amy: Louder like a banshee? Ness: Yep. Link: Now wait here with Kirby and hide. Aryll: And after you scream, take shelter inside. Group: Got it. (The group then got ready for the signal. Then as soon as Ness, Link, and Aryll hid themselves on one of a giant dragon statue's clawed hands, which is inside the Black Castle above the tide pool chamber where the pirates and captives are, Ness, Link, and Aryll made their silent crow signal. Getting it upon seeing it, the girls accompanying Ness let out a loud bloodcurdling scream, louder than a banshee, successfully getting Bob, Cortex, and Dedede's attention) Bob: (To the pirates) Wait here. Cortex: (To the pirates) Watch the prisoners. Dedede: (To the pirates) And don't move from this here spot. (The three left to investigate. Outside, the London group quickly took shelter quietly inside the Black Castle and successfully eluded getting caught by Bob, Cortex, and Dedede, who are silently investigating. After the group watched the captain, admiral, and assistant captain look around, they successfully went deeper into the castle without getting spotted. In the tide pool chamber, the pirates waited around patiently when they heard Bob, Cortex, and Dedede call out to them) Bob, Cortex, and Dedede: (Voice-over) Our crew? Escargoon: Yes, Captain? (Above the chamber, unknown to the pirates, Ness, Link, and Aryll are the ones imitating Bob, Cortex, and Dedede, fooling the pirates) Ness: (Imitating Bob) We decided to cancel our trap. Link: (Imitating Cortex) So set the prisoners free. Aryll: (Imitating Dedede) Toute suite! And no excuses! (The serious crew members got suspicious that they stopped Ripper and the Komodo Brothers from walking towards the captives, who are almost submerged in water) Koala: Hold on a minute. Oxide: Why would ya suddenly change your mind? Axel: Don't you have your trap plan memorized? Tropy: You got some of our idea to maroon them. Ness: (Imitating Bob, annoyed and angrily) Set them free, or I'll plunge my hook in you! Link: (Imitating Cortex, annoyed and angrily) Or better yet, feed you to Grit! (Hesitant at first upon hearing the threats, the pirates gave in) Pirate: Aye aye, sirs! Ripper: They never threaten us that much. (Then with that, the pirates unshackled the former captives and as soon as they're freed, they yanked the gags off of themselves) Moe: (Throwing the teddy bear to Picky) And take your cat with ya! Komodo Joe: Yeah! Axel: Technically, that's a teddy bear, not a cat. Got it memorized? Komodo Brothers: (Snobbily) Says you. (After Picky grabbed his teddy bear, he and the freed former captives quickly swam away deeper into the castle. Once they climbed out of the water, they spot the London group secretly meeting up with them. Immediately realizing, they turned to where the London group gestured to where Ness, Link, and Aryll are hiding and they saw Ness, Link, and Aryll, still hidden, giving a thumb's up to them. Getting it with impressed looks, the rescued group nods a "Thank you" and hid themselves to get ready to wait for their next cue to fight the pirates off-guard under Ness, Link, and Aryll's silent gesture, indicating a signal upon spotting Bob, Cortex, and Dedede returning to the crew. As soon as they hid themselves to get ready, Bob, Cortex, and Dedede called out to the pirates) Bob, Cortex, and Dedede: Our crew! Crew: Yes? Cortex: Any sign of them? Crew: No, Admiral. Dimentio: Not a peep like a bird. Bleck: Did you find the source of the piercing scream? Bob, Cortex, and Dedede: No we didn't. Dedede: Probably just a bird's screech. Bob: Which kind of sounds like a scream. (The three then noticed the former captives are gone) Bob: Where are the captives? Axel: Meh, we let them go like you asked. (Bob, Cortex, and Dedede got calmly surprised upon hearing what Axel said) Bob, Cortex, and Dedede: You what? Axel: Don't you remember? We let them go like you ordered. (Then the three walked over to them with seemingly calm smug smiles while they chuckled lightly a bit. Then they arrived to the crew) Bob: You, let, them, go...? Axel: Yep! Bebop: You called out to us to let them go immediately. (Snorts) Remember? Rocksteady: Ooh, yeah. We heard you say these exact words loud and clear; Set them free. Krang: And that you're cancelling the trap for Ness Pan and his friends. Shredder: Especially regarding finding their hideout. (A short pause, then Bob, Cortex, and Dedede chuckled a bit, as if they thought it was funny. But then....) Bob, Cortex, and Dedede: (Angrily while Cortex pulls his laser gun out) IDIOTS!! (Cortex fired his laser gun at the ceiling, blasting a stalactite and making it fall into the water, splashing the crew, except Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) Escargoon: Really? (Suddenly, on cue by Ness, Link, and Aryll, the group got ready to ambush the pirates by letting Ness, Link, and Aryll call out to them in Bob, Cortex, and Dedede's voices) Ness, Link, and Aryll: (Imitating Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) Hey, guys! (The bumbling crew members panicked and screamed a bit while the serious crew members looked around in surprise and suspicion) Bob: Who are you? Cortex: Show yourselves! Dedede: So we can pummel ya! (Taking advantage of this, Ness, Link, and Aryll began messing with them) Ness: (Imitating Bob) I am Captain Sideshow Bob, captain of the crew. Link: (Imitating Cortex) Along with Admiral Neo Cortex! Aryll: (Imitating Dedede) And Assistant Captain Dedede! (The pirates got surprised and then suspicious) Cortex: If you're Bob, Cortex, and Dedede.... Bob: Then what are we? Ness, Link, and Aryll: (Imitating Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) You are a Palmtreefish, Crazyfish, and Fathead! (The hidden heroes snickered quietly along with Ness, Link, and Aryll. Unfortunately, the pirates overheard the quiet snickering and after calmly realizing, they smirked evilly, realizing what's going on. Then while the pirates prepared to fight, Bob, Cortex, and Dedede approached Ness, Link, and Aryll's hiding spot secretly as they asked away with evil smirks) Bob: Okay, Bob, Cortex, and Dedede.... Cortex: Answer these questions. Dedede: Do you have different names? (Luckily for the heroes, they see what the pirates are up to, and got ready. Then Ness, Link, and Aryll, aware of Bob, Cortex, and Dedede going to sneak attack them, played along) Ness, Link, and Aryll: (Imitating Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) Yes. Bob: Vegetables? Ness, Link, and Aryll: (Imitating Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) No. Cortex: Minerals? Ness, Link, and Aryll: (Imitating Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) No. Dedede: Animals? Ness, Link, and Aryll: (Imitating Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) Yes. Bob, Cortex, and Dedede: Adults? Ness, Link, and Aryll: (Imitating Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) No. Bob, Cortex, and Dedede: Children? Ness, Link, and Aryll: (Imitating Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) Yes. Bob: Ordinary children? Ness, Link, and Aryll: (Imitating Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) No. Dedede: Wonderful children? Ness, Link, and Aryll: (Imitating Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) Yes. Aryll: (Imitating Dedede) Do y'all give up? Pirates: (Smirking evilly at them) Yep. (Then Ness, Link, and Aryll came out of hiding, determined) Ness, Link, and Aryll: We are...! Bob, Cortex, and Dedede: History! (Ness, Link, and Aryll turned to their friends) Ness, Link, and Aryll: Now! (The heroes came out on cue and the fight began. The pirates aimed a nearby cannon in the castle at Ness' group after Kirby joined Ness, Link, and Aryll) Bob: It is your requiem mass, brats! (Ness' group then began their face-off against Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) Ness: You wanting to lose the other hand and get more scarred if you keep this up? Link: A little warning from us. Aryll: Last chance. Bob and Cortex: Not this time! (Then their duel begins as well. With the heroes, Pinstripe, Xigbar, and Drake locked blades with Amy, Paula, and Zelda) Drake: Whoo-hoo, girlies. Pinstripe: You want your nails broken, tootses? Xigbar: Or get ugly scars, cuties? (Offended, Paula and Zelda angrily stomps on Pinstripe and Xigbar's feet and Amy whacks Drake aside with her Piko Piko Hammer and they dueled with them) Amy, Paula, and Zelda: Who are you to call us girlies, tootses, and cuties?! (As the fight continued, the heroes noticed the wheel crank that opens the gates to the Black Castle and prepared to turn it in order to open it) Ash: Come on! Pikachu: (Agreeing in determination) Pika! Jeff: Open the gate! (But the pirates, except Pinstripe, Drake, and Xigbar who are fighting Amy, Paula, and Zelda, intervened, attempting to kill them. But the heroes managed to dodge the attacks, but one of the sword swipes from Koala made Jeff fall into a nearby mud puddle, muddying his clothes. Then he got really mad as he recovered) Jeff: You know how much THESE CLOTHES COSTS AT A STORE?! (Then he punches Koala in the gut and then Porky snatched Brer Bear's club and whacks him and Koala into the water. Then Jeff accepted the club from Porky and whacks the serious pirates into the water. Then the heroes, impressed by Jeff's confidence and strength, turned with Jeff to the bumbling crew members with livid determination, and the bumbling crew members dove into the water, screaming in a panic, not wanting to get beat up for now. With Amy, Paula, and Zelda, they are dueling with Drake, Xigbar, and Pinstripe still when Paula and Zelda swiped their swords' blades at Xigbar and Pinstripe respectively, cutting a slash on their right cheek and right shoulder respectively. Even Amy, with one good whack with her Piko-Piko Hammer, bonked Drake really hard in the beak that part of his gums got cut by a nearby rock wall. Angered, Pinstripe pulled his tommy gun out while Xigbar and Drake pulled their crossbow and pistol out and the three pirates fired at the three girls with the tommy gun's bullets, laser arrow, and regular bullet, but thankfully, Amy deflected them all with her Piko-Piko Hammer like a shield, making the three pirates dodge them. Then just when Drake, Pinstripe, and Xigbar reloaded, Amy, with Paula and Zelda's help, whacked the three pirates away and into the water instead. Then they smiled smugly in victory before joining the others. With Jeff, he composed himself a bit, threw the club aside, and adjusted his glasses, despite being a little muddy) Jeff: (To the group) Shall we? Group: Yeah. (Then with that, they all turned the wheel, opening the gate. With Ness' group, they continued dueling with Bob, Cortex, and Dedede while Shredder climbed out of the water to the cannon. Noticing, the two sides resumed their fight in determination, with Bob, Cortex, and Dedede preparing to lure Ness' group into a trap with Shredder at the cannon) Bob: If we were you four, we'd give up! (They lock blades) Ness: (Scoffs) If you were us, we'd be ugly. (Then they fight some more until just when Ness and Link attempted to fly off with Aryll and Kirby, who darted off easily, Bob and Cortex grabbed Ness and Link tightly by their ankles and then held them down next to them) Bob and Cortex: (To Shredder) Ready? Shredder: Yes. (Then after Bob and Cortex threw Ness and Link at Shredder and the cannon, Shredder fired and the cannonball opened into a net which caught Ness and Link, making them fall into the water, much to the heroes' concern. Then in determination, Aryll and Kirby dove into the water to save Ness and Link, Aryll's sword readied. Then the heroes charged at the rowboats the pirates attempted to climb on to get away) Smurfette: Get the boats! (Thankfully, the heroes made it to the boats and beat the pirates away from them with their weapons, causing them to be knocked back at the rocks, stunning them. Underwater, Aryll and Kirby managed to help Ness and Link free from the net by cutting it up with their swords. Once freed, Ness and Link broke the surface with Aryll and Kirby and while Aryll and Kirby climbed on board one of the boats the heroes are in, Ness and Link were about to swim to the boats when Bob, Cortex, and Dedede blocked the way on a nearby rock. Then after Bob and Cortex yanked Ness and Link up on the rock, the two ends up having no choice, but to fight the three villains again. Concerned for Ness and Link, the heroes quickly tried to turn their stolen boats around) Aryll: (To the group) Turn the boats around! Kirby: (Agreeing in concern) Poyo! Amy: Hurry! Ventus: Turn it around! Hayner: Got it! (But then the pirates held the rowboats back after recovering, despite still being in the water. Then Bob and Cortex threw Ness and Link onto their backs on the rock with their hands, pinning them down tightly. Then Bob prepared to stab Ness, but Ness, with Link's help, grabs Bob by his hooked arm, trying to stop him. Cortex and Dedede yanks Link's head back by his bangs and hands away, making him let Bob go, leaving poor Ness alone to hold Bob's hook back. Then with Cortex's help while Dedede pins Link down on his back by his hands, Bob struggled to claw his hook on Ness, but Ness managed to continue fighting back) Bob: And now, Ness Pan and Link.... Cortex: You two will be the first to die.... Ness and Link: (Struggling) To die will be an awfully big adventure! (The heroes got concerned, helpless to help Ness and Link) Dedede: (Rolls his eyes in annoyance) Whatever. (Then suddenly, a familiar ticking was heard, getting everyone's attention, and concerning Bob, Cortex, and Dedede) Bob, Cortex, and Dedede: (Concerned) Oh, boy. (Then they saw Gyarados just at the entrance, looking excited to eat Bob and Cortex. And the mermaids are outside the Black Castle, giving winks and thumb's ups to the heroes, who got happy. Then the Gyarados started to approach Bob, Cortex, and Dedede, making them panic that they accidentally released Ness and Link) Bob and Cortex: Help us! (But Dedede and the pirates, with the serious crew members looking a little concerned, retreated in a panic into the water and swam to a nearby empty rowboat and climbed aboard quickly while the Gyarados dove underwater after Bob and Cortex) Bebop: (During the retreat) Mama! (Desperate on finishing off Ness and Link quickly before Gyarados could get them, Bob and Cortex turned to try and kill Ness and Link again, but to their shock, they found that Ness and Link are gone already. Then they turned to the heroes' direction and saw Ness and Link with the heroes, rowing out of the Black Castle with the mermaids' help, cheering in victory while Ness' group playfully saluted to Bob and Cortex with smug and casual smiles of victory. For it turned out with the Gyarados distracting the pirates, Ness and Link manage to secretly zip away from Bob and Cortex to the heroes) Bob and Cortex: (Concerned and angry to Ness' group) You.... (Then while the heroes got away in the stolen rowboats along with the mermaids, the Gyarados popped out of the water, jaws ready and looking eager. Then the Gyarados caught Bob in his mouth and dove under. But they both emerged with Bob escaping the literal jaws of death and catching up to Cortex, who started running with him, and Bob's clothes are all torn up and his hat already having been eaten by the Gyarados. Chased by the serpentine Pokemon in a panic, Bob and Cortex ran to higher ground up to one of the dragon statue's clawed hands, but the Gyarados continued to give chase due to being a Water and Flying-type Pokemon. Then having no choice, Bob and Cortex dove into the water and began to rapidly swim away to the direction of the island shores, passing by the pirates, who are quickly rowing back towards the island shores as well. Even the Gyarados zipped by the boat, chasing Bob and Cortex still) Bob and Cortex: (While being chased) GUYS!!!! (While rowing to their captain and admiral's rescue with the pirates, Escargoon turned to us readers with a flat look) Escargoon: It's all a bit tragic, isn't it? (Then the pirates managed to catch up to Bob and Cortex and help them take shelter in the forest, losing the Gyarados in the process. At another part of the shore, the heroes are thanking the mermaids and bidding them goodbye) Heroes: Thank you for helping us. Mermaid: No problem. Apple: (To Paula and Zelda) And we hope you both have a good relationship with Ness and Link. Ness, Paula, Link, and Zelda: (Nods while blushing a bit) Thank you. (Then Apple, Raven, and Meeshell gives Amy, Paula, and Zelda a gold pink colored pipe-shaped instrument called a Snarfblatt, a gold fork-shaped comb called a Dinglehopper, and Zelda a pink pearl pendant-like necklace charm with no chain, interesting them as they accepted them) Amy, Paula, and Zelda: (Interested tones) What are these? Apple: My old instrument called a Snarfblatt. It's for you, Amy, in case you're bored and want to play music, and not to worry, it's clean. Raven: My old comb called a Dinglehopper. It's for you, Paula, if you want to brush your hair with it, and not to worry, it's also clean. Meeshell: And my old pink pearl pendant necklace charm. And it's for you, Zelda, if you want to wear it as a lucky charm necklace. (Impressed by their new gifts from the mermaids along with the heroes, Amy, Paula and Zelda accepted them happily) Amy, Paula, and Zelda: Thank you. (Then after Amy and Paula placed their Snarfblatt and Dinglehopper into their zipper pockets of their respective dresses and Zelda puts the charm on her necklace chain next to her Triforce charm, the heroes then proceeded to wave goodbye to the mermaids, who waved goodbye back and swam away) Ness: Shall we get Smurfette home now? Heroes: (Nods) Yes. (Then with that, they proceeded to walk into the forest to return Smurfette home to the Smurf Village) Coming up: En route to the Powhatan Village, the heroes pranks the pirates, who are also in the forest looking for them to kill them, through Satsuki's group's seduction, and then after a brief brawl, the heroes manage to escape thanks to No-Face again, and then later at the ship, Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades learn about Roxy's banishment from their mates and decide on a new plot involving both taking advantage of Roxy's jealousy and trying to figure out what Riku's group's weakness is. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies